So What Exactly Happened After Graduation Anyway?
by ClementineSparkle
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after graduation? If Cass and Yo-Yoji end up together? If Max-Ernest fulfills his dream of becoming a comedian? Or even their lives in high school? You don't have to anymore. This is a secret Fan Fiction, which you probably should not read, but if you really want to know what happens, this is for you. Just don't tell PB I'm writing this, okay? :)
1. Where's Amber

"And now," said Mrs. Johnson, " I will call each student up one by one to come and receive their diploma."  
Mrs. Johnson's outfit was horrible. So was her hat. It was white with blue floral print. What made it worse was that it had a blue flower sticking out on top and a blue satin ribbon to tie the whole thing off.  
"First up is Hannah Getmin!" she said into the mic. Hannah came up with a bashful smile on her face and took her diploma. She and the principal shook hands wile Mrs. Johnson also muttered some things to her. Everyone cheered.  
Just wait, thought Cass. This is going to get oober boring, and by the time this is done you'll never want to cheer again. Or at least she knew she wouldn't.  
"How do you suppose we'll make it through this whole thing?" asked Yo-Yoji, still not looking at her with eye contact.  
"I'm not sure, but just think. When it's all over, we get to go to high school!"  
Max-Ernest turned to them, smoothing his hair, even though it always popped right back up again.  
"Dude, give your hair a break," said Yo-Yoji.  
"I can't!" he said.  
"Yeah, I know, your hair must look perfect at all times..."  
"Gosh, you would think that would be me considering I'm the girl here," said Cass. "But I don't really care that much. It's always in braids anyway."  
"Excuse me," said Mrs. Johnson," But we are not supposed to be talking."  
Why me?! thought Cass. Everyone else was talking, so why just pick out her? Mrs. Johnson really did hate her.  
"Max-Ernest," she said. Max-Ernest got up while Cass and Yo-Yoji cheered him on. They both watched him receive his diploma and before they knew it, his turn was over.  
"Amber," she said. Everyone looked over to Amber's seat.  
"Where is she?" asked Max-Ernest.  
"How would we know?" said Cass.  
"Has anyone seen Amber?" Mrs. Johnson asked. Not even Veronica or Naomi could tell where she was.  
"You don't think she.."  
"No, Cass," said Max-Ernest. "I mean, she was only helping the Midnight Sun because she knew the Skelton Sisters were there. Like she would do it again."  
"But what about all those things she did to you while I was in a coma?"  
"Well, that's just your basic Amber."  
"Dudes, I agree with Cass," said Yo-Yoji.  
"Of course you do," said Glob at the seat right next to his. Daniel-Not-Danielle was laughing with his hand over his mouth, trying not to show it. Cass and Yo-Yoji turned matching colors of scarlet. Glob just had to make fun of everything didn't he? Unlike Yo-Yoji though, Cass was assertive.  
"Shut it," she said. " You and me have bigger things to worry about right now, Daniel. I mean, way bigger."  
Daniel's face turned serious again. Just like Yo-Yoji and Cass, Daneil's dad and Cass' mom had their pinkies interlocked. Of course, their parents still had their pinkies interlocked, and Cass and Yo-Yoji had let go after a few moments.  
"What's going on?" asked Yo-Yoji.  
"Nothing,"said Cass.  
"Come on, I wanna know!"  
"Know what?" chimed in Max-Ernest.  
O. , thought Cass.  
"It's really nothing guys," she said, turning to Daniel for help.  
"Lay off guys," he said.  
Cass would thank him later.  
"Okay, then," said Mrs. Johnson. "We'll move onto the next person. Cassandra!"  
Cass was startled to hear her name. But she got up anyway and walked over to Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson, who was always polite, had to pretend that she liked Cass in front of everyone. Cass hated her for that. She'd rather have every hated her than her stupid annoying pretend game. Mrs. Johnso shook her hand firmly and handed her her diploma. Cass thanked her, only because Mrs. Johnso would have made her if she hadn't.  
"You're very welcome, Cassandra," she said in a voice that was hard not to roll your eyes at. Cass walked back to her seat while Yo-Yoji and Max-Ernest patted her on the back.  
"Cass,' said Daniel in a whisper.  
"What?" she aked, whispering back.  
"Look," he said pointing. There were their parents not only interlocking pinkies now, but all of their fingers. Yes. They were holding hands. Holding hands! Cass tried not to puke. Something about a parent in love was just, well, gross. REALLY gross. All of a sudden, someone tugged on her hair.  
"What?" she asked, turning around to find Yo-Yoji.  
"Is it your mom? I see it too."  
Cass sighed. "Yes, it's my mom. She's with Albert 3-D. Me and Daniel don't know what's happening with them yet. We'll have to see after graduation."  
"Kay, then," he said.  
"I still don't know what's happening," said M-E.  
"Max-Ernest," said Cass," You've seen your parents in love a lot, right?"


	2. The Mel and Albert 3-D Thingy

**I'm going into the second person now. first person is hard!**  
"I guess..." Max-Ernest said, shrugging.  
"Well," said Cass, " My mom... might... sort of be crushing on Daniel's dad."  
"What?!" he said apalled. "Eeew!"  
"Tell me about it," she said, putting her head in her hands. She looked over at Yo-Yoji.  
She was still totally embarrassed to even look at him directly in the eyes. What the heck was going on? Was she... did she... possibly like him? Like- like him? She shook it off.

"So... uh, how's Gajin?" she asked, then clenching her fists at how stupid that was. What was wrong with her?!  
"What?" he asked, a little startled.  
"Never mind," she said, shaking the whole thing off.

"And that concludes our graduation!" yelled Mrs. Johnson in the mic. "Goodnight everyone! I will miss you all so much, and good luck in high school!"  
Everyone cheered and hollared. That is, except for Amber, who should have been there, and Cass' mom and Albert 3-D because they were too busy holding hands.  
Daniel- Not- Danielle gave her a look that said, "Come on, Cass! We gotta talk to our parents!"  
And Cass gave him a look back that said, "Hang on! I have to say bye to Max-Ernest and Yo-Yoji and tough out all the hugs my grampas give me!"  
And so he gave her a look that said, "Fine, but hurry up!"  
Cass' stomach did flutters at the thought of being around her mother. Never once had she really considered her having a boyfriend. After all, she had been living with her for 14 years, and never did she talk about anything involving romance of any sort.  
Cass walked over to Max-Ernest, who's parents were congratulating him along with his little brother P.C. He looked happy as ever, but a little awkward too. He was still a little disappointed after his parents had decided they weren't going to be a couple again after all.  
"See ya," she said, waving. Max-Ernest turned around along with his parents.  
"Oh! So this is Cass!" his Mom exclaimed, looking overly excited. "It is just so nice to actually be talking to you!"  
"Uh... nice to meet you too!" said Cass in the most polite way she could. She couldn't believe that this was actually the first ever time she was talking to her best friend's parents. Why hadn't she met them sooner?  
Oh wait- because they were insane!  
"I'm so glad to meet you, Cass!" said his father. His parents never acknowledged what the other said. Yup. They hated each other that much.  
"Yeah," Cass replied. Max-Ernest gave his dad a strange look. His father ignored it however.  
"Max-Ernest is always talking about you! I think he really likes you!" said his mother with a huge smile. Cass blushed, and then Max-Ernest looked very angry.  
"MOM! I do not talk about her with you! I mentioned her ONCE."  
Somehow Cass didn't believe him.  
"Well, I really should get going. I have to say bye to Yo-Yoji."  
"Oh wait, honey! Is there some time when we could have dinner together?"  
Cass looked at Max-Ernest. His face told her no. Besides that, she would have to eat TWO dinners. She decided it would be best to just deny it.  
"No, sorry." And she left for Yo-Yoji.

He was standing alone, looking at the stage where Mrs. Johnson had been calling out names. His hands were in his pockets and he looked spaced out.  
Cass tugged on her skirt and reached for her shoulder- she had forgotten she wasn't wearing her backpack. It had been a habit of hers to pull it up when she was nervous.  
"Hey," she said. She felt stiff.  
"Oh. Hi," he said, not taking his eyes off the stage. "I'm really going to miss this place. I mean, there's so many memories we made here. This is where I met you- and Max- Ernest." He took a deep breath.  
"Yeah, but think of all the new memories we'll make in high school!" she said, although she really was feeling kinda depressed too. "Oh who am I kidding? This place is like... too special to leave."  
"I know, right!" And then he turned to face her. He sighed.  
"Um... about what happened... can we just forget about it?"

There was a pause.

"Do you want to forget about it?"  
Wait- why had she just asked that?! She was acting like a flirt- something she had never done before. She scolded herself in her mind.  
Yo-Yoji looked taken aback. But also looked somehow more relaxed.  
"No," he said meekly.  
"I don't either." She reached for his hand and slipped her pinky into his.  
What was she doing?! OMG! She was not like this! He was doing this to her!  
But surprisingly enough, Yo-Yoji locked his pinky back.  
They smiled at each other. Cass was totally scared, but somehow, it just felt right. And then she remembered she had to find Daniel. She pulled her pinky away, and Yo-Yoji frowned.  
"I have to go! I'll see you tomor- I mean soon!" And she ran off.  
Chills ran down her spine. Except only they felt good. They were happy chills. She had actually made a move on Yo-Yoji- and he didn't care! She couldn't be happier.  
She found Daniel talking to her mom and Albert outside. The three didn't look so happy. Cass didn't care though. She couldn't take her mind off of how nice it had felt to finally admit her true feelings to Yo-Yoji. And also to hold his pinky.  
"Cass!" said her mother, obviously trying to sound like nothing happend in a fake, innocent voice.  
"Mom, I know about you and Albert, and it's okay."  
"Really?!" she couldn't have looked happier. Daneil- Not- Danielle smiled at her. Albert looked relieved.  
"Really," sighed Cass, smiling a warm, comforting smile.  
Before she even realized it, all four of them were hugging. And that was when Cass realized something: If Albert and her mom got married, she would have a family. A real family! She thought about how nice it would be to finally have a dad... to have a brother to share things with. Things were looking so good!


	3. Welcome to the Midnight Sun Spa

The evening sky was a warm color of pink. The warm breeze hit Amber's face as she stepped out of the car.

"This is it? The Midnight Sun?" she asked, squealing. She couldn't have been more excited.

"Yes, my darling," replied Ms. Mauvias. "We've been working very hard to rebuild the spa ever since those two brats wrecked it." She clenched her fists, and then let go. She knew she had to be kind hearted around Amber. She didn't want her thinking she was evil or anything.

"It's beautiful!" Amber exclaimed, running towards the gates, eager to get inside. Ms. Mauvias ran after her, careful not to slip in her brand new silver high heels.

"Not so fast, Amber," she said, stepping in front of her. "There's a code you must know this time to get in. And out. Only you and I will know it, that way nobody can just sneak in or try to escape."

Amber crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would they need a code to get out?"

"Because, sweetie, there are some people in this world who... how shall I put this... don't like us. And they try to do things like, oh I don't know, set the spa on fire!" Her temper was coming, and she started to grit her teeth. She then forced herself to become calm again. "And we wouldn't want them to get away, now would we?"

"I guess not," said Amber, still staring at the spa. "So, like, when do I get to hang out with the Skelton Sisters?"

It seemed that was all she ever cared about, Ms. Mauvais thought. The Skelton Sisters this. The Skelton Sisters that. Why couldn't Amber just focus on the fact that she needed her! Now that Dr.L was gone, she couldn't do this on her own.

"You will get to see them. But not just yet," she said, faking a caring tone. She then slipped a piece of paper into her hand. It had the code on it. "Don't lose it," she said a little sternly.

"You got it!" Amber said. She put her hands on her hips, her Sock Roach charm bracelet jingling.

"Now just walk up to the gates, type in the code on the little do- hickey, and you'll be good to go."

Amber didn't have to be told twice. Together the two walked into the Midnight Sun, never looking back.

"You know, Amber, I'll be taking care of you and watching over you a lot now. It's almost like... I'm your mother."

There was a pause. But it was very short.

"I guess you're right!" said Amber. "Should I call you Mom?!" The expression on her face was telling Ms. Mauvias that she truly was over joyed to be living at the Midnight Sun.

"You could say that," she answered. She could tell this was the brginning of something fabulous.


	4. Cass, the Survivalist

Cass was laying on her bed, painting her nails a nice shade of red, when her cell phone rang. Carefully, not wanting to get her nails wet, she slowly picked up the phone and rested it between her head and shoulder. She hadn't looked at the contact, so whoever it was was going to be a surprise.

"Hello?" she said, beginning to paint her pinky.

"Cass, it's me, Max-Ernest. I need you to come over. Preferably _now." _Cass had never heard him talk so demanding before.

"What's wrong?" She was starting to get a little worried.

"I can't tell you... it's not safe. Please, just come over quick!"

So a puzzled Cass grabbed her backpack and ran out the door in a flustered hurry. Sometimes you just did things for your friends, even if you had no idea what you were doing.

When she got to Max-Ernest's house, she opened the in a hurry. Her hand slipped a little bit from spazzing out and being so anxious. When she got inside, all was quiet.

"Max-Ernest?" she yelled, slowly closing the door. She didn't realize how dark it was in there until all the light from outside had been gone.

"CASS!"

Max-Ernest sounded like he was upstairs, but she couldn't tell. The first place she checked was his room.

Unfortunately when she got there, he wasn't on his bed reading up on Houdini or jokes like he normally was. He wasn't there at all. She marched down the stairs, a little bit abruptly.

"Max-Ernest, this isn't some game of Marco Polo! Just tell me where you are! Better yet, come down here!"

"CAAAAAASSSSS!"

Cass now knew where he was! He was in the kitchen it sounded like.

As she neared closer to the kitchen, she heard something like... bubbles. It was a pot boiling. All of a sudden, a horrible smell hit her in the nose. Something was burning! And there was smoke everywhere!

She was scared. And yet somehow excited. Now was her chance to use her survival skills! For years she had been preparing for something like this to happen, and now she could finally prove to everyone just how good she was. She got to the ground. That was always the first thing you did when there was smoke. Since smoke rises, it would be easier to breath if she was lower. She crawled into the kitchen. It was hard to see, but ever so faintly, she could make out two pairs of legs laying on the floor.

"Max-Ernest!" she chocked, reaching for his legs. She quickly dragged him out of the kitchen, still crawling on her tow legs, using every muscle she had. She was _not_ going to let her best friend die. If she did, she could never live with herself. Some survivalist she would be...

Once they were both in the living room, out of the smoke, Max-Ernest was still unconscious. Cass started digging through her backpack.

There was nothing of use to her. She considered calling 911. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number, worrying like crazy.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked a young lady with a caring voice.

"My friend, he's unconscious from breathing in too much smoke! Something is burning in the kitchen and we probably need some fire fighters too because I think the house is going to catch fire soon if you don't hurry please help I'm so scared I'm 14 and home alone with nobody but my unconscious friend please help what if he's dead OMG just please hurry!"

She was talking in a jumble. She wondered if maybe she spoke too fast for the lady to even understand her.

"We're on our way, sweetie. Can you just please tell me your address?"

The address? Oh crap! What was the address! Maybe it was written down somewhere...

She ran faster than she ever had before in her life. She ran all the way upstairs to Max-Ernest's room. She knew he had kept a school directory which had everyone's personal information in it. She opened his desk drawer where it was sitting, and she quickly turned through the pages until she found Max-Ernest's name. Surely enough there was his address.

"Xxxxx xx xxxxxx xxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xx," she said, trying hard not to pass out herself from her huge breathing. She was sucking in way more air than she was supposed to.

"Okay, sweetie. We'll be there in just a few short minutes. Try to stay calm okay? And by any chance, do you know CPR?"

Cass slapped herself on the forehead. How could she have forgotten the most obvious thing? CPR! Right now she was not acting very survivalist like...

She ran back downstairs to Max-Ernest side. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do CPR on her best friend. It was a good thing he was unconscious, otherwise it would have been 1,000 times more embarrassing than it already was. Even though she knew they were the only ones in the house, she checked behind her to make sure nobody was watching.

"Lets just get this over with," she sighed. She pinched Max-Ernest's nose shut, opened his mouth, leaned down, squeezed her eyes shut, and did what she had to.

It was the most awkward thing ever. Words seriously couldn't describe how she was feeling.

Suddenly, Max-Ernest's eyes opened. At first a little uneasy, and then completely shocked. Cass hadn't realized in time that he was awake before he pushed her off of him.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, looking at her like she was a murderer.

"Saving your life!" she cried, too embarrassed to face him, so she turned around.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How was _that _saving my life?"

"I was giving you CPR!"

"Oh."

Max-Ernest was looking away now too. There was a long silence, filled with nothing but the sound of the A.C.

"Do you... just wanna pretend this_ never_ happened?" he asked.

"Yes please," she replied. Thank god. She thought they would never be the same ever again. Then she remembered:

"You know the fire men will be here in a second..."

"Good. They can take care of that smoke in the kitchen."

"What happened anyway?"

"Mom told me to cook some lasagna for me and P.C.. I guess cooking really isn't my thing."

"Oh. Well, you can come to my house, and I can help you bake it. That way you can take it home and your Mom will never know what happened. I mean, if you want to..."

"Cass, it's okay. Of course I want to! Besides, I can't be mad at you for saving my life."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Cass giggled.

"


	5. The First Get- Together

Cass' mother was busy in the kitchen preparing a pot roast and some fried chicken. The sounds of pots and pans clanking together would come every now and then, much to Cass' distaste. She shut her door and flopped on her bed, kicking her feet up.

She felt kind of bad that her mother was so hard at work while she was being so lazy. She considered helping her mother, but it always so awkward talking to her these past few days. She accepted that her mother was dating, but it was just so different and new. She felt like her mother was a different person. She didn't know how to talk about it with her, much less how to act when Daniel and Albert were coming over today!

"It's our first ever first ever get- together! Aren't you excited, Cass?" her mother had said a few hours earlier while they were eating breakfast.

"Wha?" said Cass. She had heard her mother, but she didn't ever think _she_ would have to be around Daniel and Albert. She thought her mom and him would just go out, and she wouldn't be there.

"Cass, I know this is... new to you, but please, do this for me, okay?"

Cass, not wanting to disappoint her mother agreed and said, "OK."

So now she was stuck eating dinner with Albert, who her mother had specifically told her to call Albert, and just Albert, and she was totally lost on what to say or how to be around them. She was most scared of all of facing Daniel, who her mother had told her to call Daniel, and just Daniel. It was silly, but she felt embarrassed that it was _her_ mother making _his_ dad date in the first place.

Maybe Daniel is feeling the same exact way, she thought to herself. Maybe we could talk about it together. Besides, he might end up being your brother some day, so you better had get real friendly with him.

All of a sudden, she heard the doorbell ring. She took a deep breath in and sighed it out. She braced herself, then ran down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" she yelled. She didn't stop to look at her mother, she just kept running. Just then, she decided to fake it to make it. She would pretend to be happy. Even if she was feeling really nervous, she would just pretend she was happy. It was a plan.

She anxiously opened the door knob, where Daniel and Albert were standing, smiling.

"Hey, Cass!" said Daniel.

"Uh, hi. Come inside!" she said, almost forgetting her plan. The two stepped inside a little uneasy, and then Cass' mom came.

"Albert!" she said, stepping on her tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Cass sneaked a look at Daniel to see how he was taking this all in. He looked more confused, if anything else at all. Cass went over to stand next to him.

"So," she started, "How are you taking this all in?" She felt unsure of herself. And then she forced herself to be happy.

"To be honest... I'm not sure. I feel... weird."

"Tell me about it," she said. And then she thought of another question she had been dying to talk about with him. "So, um, have you ever thought about us being siblings?"

"Are you kidding?! Like, only 1,000 times! I swear, I've thought of every single thing this dating thing could lead to. Even bad things."

Wait- so then he must have thought them being siblings wasn't a bad thing!

"Well, lets eat!" said her mother, walking to the dining room. Her hand reached for her chair, but Albert stopped her.

"Allow me," he said, and he scooted the chair out for her. Cass and Daniel watched, their hearts about to thump out of their chests. The three sat down, Cass' mother waiting. They started eating their dinner in silence. Finally, Albert started started talking.

"So, Cass, hows that survivalist thing going?" He seemed a little nervous. Cass felt paralyzed and stiff.

"Oh, um, good. I mean I saved Max-Ernest from- never mind."

"Go ahead honey," said her mother, which wasn't the way you think she said it. It was more like, "Tell him what you were going to say RIGHT NOW."

"Well, Max-Ernest was passed out, and I performed CPR perfectly and, well, saved his life I guess."

"You guess? Dude, that's kind of a big deal," said Daniel.

"Cass! You never told me this!"

"Way to go, Cass!" cheered Albert. Her mother gave him a look. One that said he shouldn't have been cheering her. He looked a little ashamed.

"Honey, why did this never come up?"

"I wasn't going to tell you because I thought you would freak out that his kitchen was on fire or something."

_Oh crap._

"His kitchen was on fire?" asked Daniel, looking at Cass and back to her mom.

"Look, everything is okay now, alright? I called 911 and everything and he's alive, now isn't he? I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Cass! You did something so heroic! Of course it was worth mentioning!"

Cass looked at her mother. She wasn't looking at her, though. She wasn't looking at anyone.

"Come on, Mel, lets just forget about the fact she didn't tell you and congratulate her for a job well done!" said Albert, trying to be otomistic.

Her mother looked at him, and she didn't look too happy.

"Congratulate her?!"

"Well, yeah."

"That is the exact opposite of what you should do! What if we get married, Albert? How am I supposed to even trust you as a father?"

"Whoa, Mom, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

"No! I feel like you never even talk to me anymore and I so tired of it!"

Albert and Daniel were looking at Cass now.

"Mom, if you wanna talk to me could you do it in private?"

" There is nothing left to say, Cassandra." And then she left.

Cass smiled awkwardly. Although she didn't think pretending to be happy was the best thing right now.

"Maybe we should go," said Albert. Great. Now they thought her mom was insane.

"That's probably for the best," she said.


	6. One or the Other

**Please review! I need to know if I should continue! Thank you! :3**

* * *

The next day, Cass and her mother did not speak. Cass, because she didn't know where to begin. And her mother, because she was so furious that she just couldn't speak to her.

Of course, her mother did manage to get the words, "You're grounded," out. Cass was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling that afternoon.

All of a sudden, her phone rang. It was definitely the most exciting part of her day. She picked it up to see who it was.

"Yo-Yoji," she read aloud. She slid the arrow to unlock the screen.

"What's up?" she asked. Her heart pounded. Even after they had gotten things worked out, she was _still_ nervous around him. She was afraid of saying something stupid around him. And sometimes, she didn't even know what she was afraid of. She was just afraid in general, which really sucked.

"Terces meeting at midnight. See ya there!" he said. Cass could hear his voice shaking. So apparently it wasn't just her.

"Wait, what?!" she said, startled by the news. She thought the Terces was over ever since... Pietro died. Or at least disappeared. Still, nobody knew where he had gone, and Cass' heart was breaking more and more each day. Everyone just assumed he was dead. They even had made him a gravestone, right next to his twin brother, Luciano, better known as Dr. L.

"You heard me!" replied Yo-Yoji. "We're going to vote for a new leader tonight!"

A new leader?! Nobody could ever be as good as Pietro. It just wouldn't be the same. Her chest felt heavy, and she sighed. She wondered if maybe she could nominate herself...

"Wow..." That was all she could say. "Oh, and um, where is the meeting anyway?" she said just to break the silence.

"Magic Museum. The usual."

Then Cass remembered something. She was grounded. This was really bad.

"I can't go."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm grounded."

"But I was really looking forward to seeing you- and Max-Ernest," he said quickly.

"Yeah, well, a grounding is a grounding, and I'm just going to have to deal."

She could hear Yo-Yoji take a deep sigh.

"Sneak out," he said. "You can't miss this meeting." Cass knew it was about more than that though. He wanted to see her. And she wanted to see _him._ She still hadn't, and it had been a week since summer break started.

"Okay," she willingly agreed. "See ya there." And she hung up without another word.

* * *

...

So there they stood, Cass, Max- Ernest and Yo-Yoji. Everyone was there. Mickey, Mory, Mr. Wallace, Lilly We, Owen, everybody. Except for Pietro. Cass' heart fell when she saw his empty chair. It was the chair that he usually sat in when he played cards with Mickey and Mory.

"Take a seat everyone!" called out Mr. Wallace who was standing in front of the room. The trio sat together and noticed the worn out cow boy hat in the center of the table.

"As you all know, we have come here today to decide on a new leader. This society will never be the same without our beloved leader Pietro, but I can assure you he would have wanted this society to go on. So, if you would like to be the leader, stand up please, and we will take a vote!"

Cass stood up immediately. Lilly We stood up across from her, and surprisingly, Mickey stood up too. And then she heard the sound of a chair scooting out next to her, and saw the spiky hair rise up before her. Max- Ernest?

Why would_ he_ want to be leader? Did he really think he could beat Cass? Max-Ernest was smart and all, but she was the Secret Keeper.

"Okay," began Mr. Wallace. "These are your options," he said, waving a hand in front of them. "Please pick up the pen and paper you have in front of you and write down the name of the person you think should be leader. When you're done, put it into the hat."

For a few moments, everyone was furiously scribbling. When Yo-Yoji leaned his arm across the table to stick his piece of paper in, Cass couldn't help but try and read what was on it. She made out the first letter, which was a C. It had to be her. Nobody else started with a C did they?

Cass had voted for Max-Ernest, even though he was competing against her. She didn't think Lilly We was going to be a good leader, and she definitely didn't think they were going to benefit from Mickey.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever, Mr. Wallace finally took the hat and started counting.

"Cass! You have 3 votes!"

Three out of seven? It wasn't bad, but that still left one for someone to have more than her.

"Max-Ernest, three! And Lily, one!"

Great. Now she and Max-Ernest were in a tie. Just freaking great.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to vote again, only this time, using Max-Ernest and Cass only. Everyone write down your vote again!"

She waited. And waited. And waited. It was like the two minutes it actually took were a million years. She tried to be patient, but that almost seemed impossible.

"And your new leader is..."

Cass couldn't breath.

"Max-Ernest!"


	7. Amber's Deal

Amber looked over at Ms. Mauvais, who was very pacing the room back and fourth and muttering things on her phone.

Amber slouched down in her chair and stared at the golden chandelier on the ceiling, wondering when she would finally be able to meet the Skelton Sisters again. That was the main reason she was here, anyways.

But whenever she mentioned the celeb twins, Ms. Mauvais would get weird. Why? She had no freaking clue. Ms. Mauvais put her phone down on the bronze colored table, and she looked over at Amber, still slouched in her chair.

"Proper girls don't slouch, Amber," she said sternly.

Irritated, Amber slouched down even more.

"You're not the boss of me!" she cried, almost like a two year old.

Ms. Mauvais looked startled.

"As long as you live under this roof, you will do as I say!" she hissed, punching her gloved fist on the table. Amber, taken aback my her sudden burst of anger, immediately sat up.

She was scared, and almost regretted ever coming here. Sure, meeting the Skelton Sisters sounded great. But not like this. Not here. She needed to escape, and she needed to do it soon.

"...leave!"

Amber came out of her thoughts and back into the Midnight Sun.

"Hmm?"

"I said, 'If you're not going to follow my orders, you can just leave!'"

And she would. Tonight.

But she knew if she ever came back to her mother and father, they would be furious. They would ground her for life for running away from them. Nobody at school would talk to her, because she would technically be the new girl.

It was better than this place though. Ms. Mauvais was one thousand times worse than being grounded for life. It was like she _was_ grounded for life here. She had to leave.

"See 'ya!" Amber waved, picking up her purse. Ms. Mauvais came running towards the doors.

"Wait! You can't leave me! I need you!" she screamed, a look of fear creeping onto her face.

"But you just said-"

"I didn't mean it! Amber, please! I don't have Dr. L anymore!"

"Find someone else to be your slave," she remarked, and she pushed Ms. Mauvais out of the way.

Before she could get her hands on the door, Ms. Mauvais arms came shooting down at her, and she grabbed her tightly.

"Ow! Stop! You're hurting me!" Amber whined, wriggling to get out of her grasp.

"Go to school, Amber. Do what you want. But we're going to make a deal, okay?"

Amber nodded her head, squeezing her eyes from the pain as her fingernails dug into her sides. She almost couldn't breath.

" Good," she cooed."You will get me the secret from Cass by the end of this month, otherwise I will send my people after you, and you will be sent to live at the Midnight Sun Spa forever."

"No!" Amber chocked.

"Yes. Now get out of my sight."

She let go of Amber, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her sides hurt from being squeezed, and there was a purple bruze mark on her arm. She took a shuddery breath in, and she pushed the doors open to only her temporary freedom.

* * *

**I know, I know, that was short. But I will be writing longer chapters. It's just nobody ever reviews, and so I kinda think nobody really cares about this story. So in other words, make my day and review! :) 3 :D**


End file.
